1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to human blood gas sensing and, more specifically, to a device structure for human blood gas sensing having a high-k metal gate.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Partial pressure of oxygen in the blood (pO2) is an essential parameter in evaluating the oxygenation status of patients. Effectively measuring pO2 may provide insight into how efficiently the patient's lungs are delivering oxygen into the blood. For this reason, pO2 is carefully monitored for patients in critical condition, such as those in a hospital intensive care unit (ICU), neonatal intensive care unit (NICU), emergency room/department, etc,
Traditional pO2 sensors make use of the Clark principal, which utilized electrochemical oxygen analyzers that measure electrochemical reduction of oxygen by measuring oxygen tension amperometrically at a negatively polarized electrode, known as the “Clark” electrode.
These existing approaches for pO2 sensing may be sensitive to storage conditions such as temperature and humidity, may have a short shelf time, and may have a relatively high cost associated with their use owing to the expensive analysis machines that are generally used.